freetweetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto's Shovel
Makoto's Shovel (Twitter page)(Otherwise known as Shovel-san, Shovel-kun, Shovel-sama, Shovel-chan and Metal Vessel) is the trusty and loyal shovel of the Tachibana family and also the household god that protects them. About Shovel-sama is a very old shovel of unknown origins, that has appeared in countless animes before Free! and will continue to travel throughout the different anime worlds, due to her need to quench her desire of hot anime guys. Some of the series she has appeared in includes Deadman Wonderland, Mirai Nikki and other animes in more generic construction scenes instead of mass murder scenes. She arrived at Free! and became the god of the Tachibana's and led them to countless victories in a sense that most of them are freaking attractive. Though she may be slightly masculine, Shovel is actually female and is able to become a woman with lady bits, as she describes it, but nobody fucking has a clue how or why she does it, because she is a fabulous shovel. She is very clever and knows the secret of the universe and of time but doesn't tell anyone because telling an ordinary person would indeed kill them. She likes Free! and says that even though they abandoned her in the smelly torn down old swimming club, she doesn't mind. She may be used to kill everyone at the end of the series but nobody knows who the culprit is going to be. Relationships Makoto Makoto is her main owner and the only one who can hold her firmly, thanks to his yaoi hands. She is very close and has been used many times, such as digging up the corpses of his enemies and the one time she was stuck up his ass, though she prefers to forget that. He is very protective of his shovel and doesn't like to share her. They can never be seperated. Tachibana family They are her household that she protects and she mainly sees them as slaves to do her bidding, mainly the two kids, the parents just see her as an ordinary shovel because they have no faith in her godly shovel powers. She gives them nightmares at night. Iwatobi Swim Team She was click and drag dating Haruka for a while and he showed her affection which surprised her. They are on good terms bc who can hate a shovel. Nagisa and her share moments of shota affection and some other random shit that changes daily. Shovel got pregnant with Rei's baby and is mad that he hasn't paid her child wellfare but is still hunting the booty. Gou and her tend to talk about random shit as well, mainly triceps, god bless them triceps. Rin Rin will forever be shark teeth, nothing can change that. They had a fling once but seperated bc he wasn't showing her enough respect and shovels need respect or else they will wither and die. Nobody wants Shovel to wither and die, she's too important a character. Granny Tamura She is her child with Rei but due to timey-wimey shit, is a granny now because of a paradox that nobody can make any sense of. She loves her baby and they share moments of hunting the booty as a mother-daughter bonding experience. Trivia *She loves the booty, give her all the booty. *She is Rivaille's psychiatrist and recommended hitting Eren as a stress reliever. *She can swim, despite being a shovel. Follow ur dreams. *Makoto is her favorite person. Jean is her least favorite person. *Jean is a failure *That's not about shovel but I felt I should mention it. *Yeah I can do that. *As of the new season of KNB, shovel's account was changed to a Momoi account but this is not permanent, only until admin decides to turn it back either next summer or whenever the hell she needs to Category:Characters